Levi x Reader ch 2
by Midnight Dream2297
Summary: We all know the moment that is to come. How will I change it, hell even I don't know guess we will all have to wait and see.


Levi x Reader

_A metallic stench filled the air; the sent was so heave in the air it was like wearing a coat of the crimson liquid it came from. 'Blood' (F/N) thought, knowing it far too well for a person her age. This was not the first expedition she had been on and hopeful not her last. As she flew through the trees she saw the bodies of all her fallen comrades. She looked to the side to see a new recruit captured by a 10 meter titan. She heard him screaming in terror and didn't think twice before changing her course and slicing the Titan's arm off the turning again slicing its neck at its weak point. She looked down to see that the recruit's gear had been smashed so sung down, sweeping him up, and carrying him to the meeting point. _

_After a short time she reached the point she went on her search for the one person she could never lose without losing herself if she did. _

_She searched, and searched, until she bumped into Erwin. She tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around, but what she saw shock her to the core. His eyes were dead; the usual sarcasm in them was gone. His lips were sent in a thin line, his shoulders slack, _

_and his hands shacking. "(F/N)…" his voice cracked as his eyes filled with tear, he refused to shed. A chill spread out from her stomach as her face drained of color._

_ "__No.. no..no.. NO!" she shouted her entire body shacking with denial. Erwin only step aside revealing a sheet cover in blood, a body underneath. The one she never wanted to see but also knew it was inevitable. Slowly stumbling forward she slumped to her knees as she reach the bloody form. She reached out a shaking hand gently pulling back the covers. She jerked back once the face was exposed. "It can't be…" she whispered staring at the red stained face of the person she loved. His black hair plastered to his face with his own blood and sweat. The dark gray eyes now closed, never to open again, sunken into his skull, dark shadows underneath. She knew that face as well as she knew her own; she knew this man and loved him, but never once got the chance to confess such things. Her heart finally snapped, she could feel it crumbling in her chest. Shaking her head vigorously she screamed at the top of her lungs._

(F/N) shot up in bed screaming, a cold sweat covering her skin, soaking her night dress. She sat there for a minute staring at her tangled sheets, when the door burst open revealing Hanji. The scientist slammed the door shut behind her and rushed to (F/N)'s side, pulling her into a hug. "Shhh.. It's okay… It's okay…." She soothed rocking her friend gently. "You had that nightmare again didn't you?" she whispered, (F/N) only nodded, Hanji could feel her tears soaking her shirt but didn't care. Hanji didn't press any further knowing after many occasions of her dear friend coming into her room in the middle of the night looking as if she just saw a ghost. "Don't worry (F/N) it wasn't real, he would never leave us like that. He still hasn't heard you confess yet!" she felt (F/N) chuckle lightly and loosen the tight grip she had on Hanji. They stayed like that till (F/N) fell asleep again, then Hanji tucked her in and left her room, closing the door softly. Hanji turned and nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Is she okay?" he asked the stoic midget who was their corporal. Hanji nodded looking at the door.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Tch I heard her scream, shitty glasses" he barked looking to the side. Hanji smirked knowing the even though he pretended not to care for her he truly cared for her the most. "I am going back to my office." he muttered, stalking away, Hanji laughed to herself; heading back to her door room.

Although Hanji was huge gossip she did not dare to reveal that both Levi and (F/N) had feelings for each other; even though nether knew of the others feeling; in hopes something exciting would happen. She came up with dozens of plans to get them together however somehow they always wiggled out of them. She had a feel as to why they didn't want to start a relationship but she wanted them to be happy. Especially (F/N) because she, of all people deserved happiness, she was like a mother to Levi's squad.


End file.
